The bad boys
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: Damian and Jason had a lot in common. But what if it was more and it will forever change their views on each other. Rated T for some swears being tossed (Jason!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Just playing on the idea of what if Damian is Jason's son. Takes place before the New 52 (they are a lot older than the weird time line) since I'm pissed that Jon Lane Kent replace Conner, Cassandra and Steph aren't there, Tim was never a remember a robin (WHY!?) and Damian's death (cries). Story takes place when Bruce supposedly died.

* * *

"N-No...he...oh my God.." Dick stammered "D-D-Damian wasn't really yours and he...Jason's...shit but why?"

Bruce's image continued "I know that I would have kicked him out the second when the results came in but then he would have still continued his path to violence and it would have only escalated more if he knew that his mother lied to him and with Jason as you know... Jaon is my son and my biggest failure.."

'Oh boy...' Dick mentally rolled his eyes 'Here we go again...'

"I don't want another child, nevertheless my own grandson..." Here Bruce smiles sadly. "...to end up a lot like him. I made many mistakes when I took Jason in, I never helped his rage nor be the father he needs so I...call me a bastard Dick but I have to...I pretend to be the father Talia claims so I can raise him without repeating my mistakes. But you know..."

'You died Dad...' Dick's tears welled up 'It must be so hard not to think of him as Jason's Junior...'

"Talia and Ra's must have gotten confused when they have my DNA." Bruce chuckled sadly "Talia may have certain relations with him and since she might need a child for heir, she could have lied to him about it..." At that point, Dick felt like throwing up. Seriously, that's like banging your old man's ex wife then ex wife claims this is old man's kid when it is old man's gr-

Okay, that image has got to go. NOW.

"Dick...it...depends on your decision whether to tell him or not...but I implore that it should be at the right time and when he doesn't run away to join his father. Keep the secret in the mean time like I did."

"WHAT!?"

"I know that you would have told him this instant-"

"Damn right Bruce." Dick growl.

"But please, when the time is right."

The image disappears.

Dick cried as he punched the nearby wall. Damn Bruce, damn Talia, damn Jason- everything! He and Jason have the right to know from the start! Now that it's been days, the longer it is, the more betrayed they would have feel and-

_And what Dick?_ _What if_ _Damian might have freaked out_ _and seek Jason to be his little mini?_

His eyes widen in realization, Damian would have been more violent and eventually his nephew will become an enemy of the family like Jason.

Sometimes he wished that no one had invented the phrase of like father like son. If he is going to be Batman and Tim has already grown...

Oh joy! Uncle and nephew bonding time plus a heavy burden secret that either gets him the bullet or a dramatic overly used cheesy soap opera scene.

Isn't this easy? NOT!

* * *

**A year later**

Damian Al Ghul Wayne has always prided himself as the son of the World's greatest detective, the son of Talia al Ghul and the grandson of the esteemed Ra's al Ghul. Now he is also proud to be the Robin of his favorite (he will never admit it) partner, mentor and older brother. Grayson has always been his shoulder to lean to when father died and when Drake put him in the his hit list. It was another quiet evening in the manor and fireflies are abundant this time of the year.

This also reminds him about what it felt to be in peace.

"I wonder why it's so quiet in here.."Damian mumbles as he walk around the manor, glancing at portraits from time to time.

Wait...there are voices in there...

"Y-You and Bruce...my god how did this...shit..."

"Tim?"

"I saw this in the Batcomp! What the hell Dick..."

"T-Tim...I love him like he was my own son and I would have told him but Br-"

"I know! But what I don't believe is that _he_ is _his_ son and that woman didn't tell him then she raised him to be an assassin under the belief that he has to shoulder two legacies and one of them isn't in his blood!"

_What is he_ _talking about_?...

"I demand an explanation T-Drake!" Damian shouted as he opened the door, he then saw horrified faces of his brothers. What were they hiding?

Dick immediately kneel down in his level (he isn't that short!) and hug him. Damian felt something wet and he realized that his older brother is crying. He is crying!

"D-Damian...I..you know that I've love you like my own son and the others love you right?"

Damian nodded, still confused.

"I...Bruce found out about something that your mother had lied to you about and wants me to tell you when the time is right..."

_Ba-dump_

"Bruce..."

Coldness sinks in...

"Is your adoptive grandfather because Jason.."

Eyes widen...

"Is your father and...we're your uncle..."

The air tense...

"N-No..." Damian stumbled back "No..NO...NO!" tears falls.

"NO! NO! Grayson please tell me this is a joke!"

"Damian I'm-"

"Mother didn't lie! He is my **fathe**r! I-I was trained for this ever since I was born! I was being tortured to get used to it so I-I could take on the bat legacy! Y-You and Tim Drake are my **brothers**! NOOOOOO!" Damian sank as he cried, screaming in denial.

He was trained as the Batman legacy and heir. They ruined his childhood and killed the nanny who cared for him so he can be the ultimate legacy of two worlds. H-He...is a fake...

He is like them...He is a fake...

_He is a stray..._

The same thing that he insulted Drake with.

Karma and fate, twisted and cruel.

Dick runs to his side, hugging him while whispering soft gentle words of assurance and love.

"Is this why fa-grandfather doesn't love me?..." Damian asked teary eyed, he felt drained to the point he lets Dick hugged him.

"No..." Dick kissed his br-nephew's forehead, Damian didn't response to that gesture. "He loves you like any grandpa, he just didn't want you to end up like-"

"Like **me** right, Golden Boy?" A voice snarled as Tim stumbles back and Dick hiding Damian behind.

Dick growled like a wolf protecting his youngest "Jason! What are you doing here! What are you talking about!"

Jason glared at Dick as the man block his view of Damian "Oh please Bird-boy." he said "I already heard it. Damian is **mine** isn't he-"

"I am not your **son**!"

"Damian!"

"Please tell him Grayson! Please!"

Before Dick or Jason can open their mouths, Tim grabs hold of Jaon's hand, dragging him outside. Stunned, Jason tried to escape but due to Tim grabbing his jacket (he loves this jacket) he can't.

"What the hell Replacement!" Jason screamed angrily at his successor.

"Oh shut up Jason!" Tim spat back "You just had to make Dem-Damian uncomfortable by just popping out after he just heard it by a minute ago!"

"Like I can't help it! How do you think I feel when I found out I have a son!" Jason yelled "I have a son and that woman hid him from me! And as far as I recall, you aren't much of his fan so why take an interest on his behalf?"

"He may be a pain in the ass but he is still a child and it wasn't his fault being raise that way. And technically he is my brother and my nephew now.." Tim stop as Jason's eyes widen. Wow he must be shocked still that he has a son.

"A son...I have a son..."he grabs a hold of the wall. "M-My son that I shot..."

A flashback of Willis Todd.

Screams were heard.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Damian as a child would have a psychological break down had he discovered that from all the years of what he was trained and raise for was actually a fake and he is quite young so he may have still retain some child like tendencies (Moonbounce). I mean what would you feel if the guy they claim as your dad is actually your adoptive grandfather then they raised you as his heir._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _I do not own DC and if I do, I would make Batman less of a big meanie to Jason_,_ Dick and Tim. I know Damian died and I'm VERY upset about it but it does not mean for him to use Jason like_ _that and ignore poor Timmy! And what is Tim's real name!?_

* * *

Tim flinched back as he watch his older brother screamed. He didn't know what could have triggered it unless...

"J-Jason! Calm down! He's alright now see?" he tried to get his attention.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I-I SHOT MY OWN SON AND HE IS STILL A KID! NO! I CAN'T BECOME LIKE HIM!"

"Ja-"

"SHUT UP! I WOULD NEVER BE LIKE HIM! I WOULD NEVER BE LIKE **WILLIS TODD**!"

Tim stiffened, Willis Todd, Jason's father who outrightly abandoned Jason and Catherine then died. He saw from the Batcomp that Jason was often being hit by his father- no wonder...

"I-I promise my self when I was younger that if I'd ever get a kid..."Jason's voice dropped to a low level that Tim swore that he could hear some trace of pain and sadness "..t-that I would love him or her with everything...be a better father...do everything to make sure he...he won't end up like me, full of anger, sadness, darkness and...rage.."

'Oh Jason...' Tim pitied his brother despite the sheer number of times he nearly kill him, Damian and Dick.

"But look at me..."Jason laughed bitterly "I let myself cloud with training and rage, missing the sign of Talia carrying my kid, letting him becoming an unempathic assasin and...he..."realization immediately hit Jason like a bullet.

Tim, puzzled at Jason's sudden pause asked "Umm what's wrong-" he was cut off as Jason gritted his teeth together.

"He's a frigging Robin!" Jason snarled. "That's it, Talia may train the kid, Dickie bird may mentor him and 'dad' may have taken him in but I would never let him become a Robin!"

"You can't do that!" Tim angrily yelled at him "The Robin mantle means more to Damian!"

"Shut up Tim! ('Oh so we are suddenly on first name basis!?' Tim thought annoyingly) He's my son! The Robin should be anyone except him! He needs a normal life!"

"Newsflash Jason! Damian has never been normal-no I didn't mean that he is mental, put the gun down, but his whole life has been filled with fighting, deaths and violence! You don't think we've tried!? We sent him to school once and boy were the teachers having a hard time with him." Tim stopped as he watch Jason stammered. Good he beat him.

"Still..." Jason clench his fingers

Tim put a hand on Jason's shoulder "Look, all I know that there is a small robin inside dad's manor, being comforted by his uncle who is wondering where we are. How about going inside yeah?"

All Jason could do is nod.

* * *

Damian is shaking. All at one day, his life was nothing but a lie. His emotions are scattered, not knowing which is which and which to choose. Should he accept To-father? But he is a dangerous man who nearly got him and his br-uncles killed...

Then again he was no better...

Knock...knock...

"Hey there little D!" Dick greeted his bro-nephew "There is someone who might want to talk with you~"

Damian shook his head "I-I'm tired right now Uncle Richard!" he inwardly wince at the awkwardness of the word. Dick felt the same for he is shivering either from the fact his baby brother/son figure is his nephew.

Oh well, he can spoil his little D and it's Jason's job to discipline him anyway-wait a minute...

"Don't call me that D!" he whine causing Damian and the other two people outside to think whether Dick has two personalities of both of a child and an adult inside him "It's Uncle Dick or Daddy Dick-"

"**HEY**!"

"Shut up Jas, some uncles are being called like that-oh ummm Damian is ready."

"Wait Gr-U" Damian widened his eyes as another figure entered. He rather face Joker than this...There stood his biological father, Jason Todd aka **Red Hood** fka **Robin II**. His throat feels dry and he really wish that he was out on patrol tonight.

Kicking bad guys can ease up his nerves.

Jason cleared his throat, he's not so good at this is he? He is thankful that his 'brothers' let him talk to his son here despite the hostilities they've show a while ago then again Dick is such a sap and repl-Tim is such a goody two shoes.

"So uh hey Damian..." Jason said shakily "I'm your dad now huh? Well this takes the cake yeah?"

Damian blankly stared at him as Jason sighs, awkward tension...

"Umm..." Damian finally spoke after a minute of silence "You're going to stay here at the manor or to your apartment?"

Jason rose an eyebrow "Well yeah I mean I have a home and the ma-"

Oh.

"I-I'm not forcing you to stay with me on that dump, i-it's your choice and you have as much right to stay here since he is your grampa." Jason quickly said.

"But...you are my father and-"

"Whatever Talia told you about the crap to follow your old man's legacy no matter what, bloodlines or anything, ditch it. You make your own choice whether to follow or not and hell I did not end up on drugs like Willis." Jason sternly told his...son..

"But aren't you running the drug trade? So-"

Jason cut him off "Those are stereotypes, I ain't smoking one and I only drank booze like...twice per month."

"Oh what a great influence you have there Damian." Jason snorted.

"Shut up Dick-wad."

Dick snickered as he enters the bedroom with Tim behind him. "You really need better models D like me!" he cheerfully said as he hug his little D. (He suddenly felt like someone is jealous and won't hesitate to shoot his Richard- wait what?).

"Oh please Dick.." Tim drawled "Says the guy who has several women he had bed with before marraige."

"Hey! At least it is not a one night stand!" Dick wailed, Tim and Jason both look at him with a blank face.

"How about Huntress Dick?" Now this shut him up. "Good."

Damian felt the urge to face palm, how did his talk with his real father has suddenly transitioned to his uncle's love life especially in his bedroom. Apparently Tim feel the same thing as he immediately hauled Dick out claiming that he needs help in Wayne Enterprises ("What should I know in there!?"). Then he was alone with his father.

"Tt I think I need to sleep." Damian said as he lay down.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That Tt sound you made." Jason look at his son curiously.

"Ummmm..." Damian look down "Habit."

Jason blink at his bro-son's shyness. Poor kid was still taking it all in. He then reach out and ruffle the child's hair, much to Damian's surprise.

"Well it's getting late so I better be going..." Damian immediately look up "Don't worry, I'm staying in my room here."

"All right...good night..."

Jason wave at him as he slowly closed the door.

* * *

"You know...your room is still here.."

Jason turn around to face his older brother, Dick, as he was turning the knob.

"I know..." he said softly.

"Bruce finds it hard to let go...when you died he was mad with grief that he nearly killed Joker..." Dick whispered.

"Nearly killed but didn't finish the job." Jason said bitterly "If I'd were him, I will kill anyone who'd hurt my own kid."

"Jason...Bruce loves you...he just have a hard time saying it and well he really wants you to go home-"

"Bullshit, he sent me to Arkham." he growled.

"Because you killed people! Even if it is the criminals, it is still wrong because killing may control the darkness here but it will put you into their level that no one will respect you but fear you instead!" with that, Dick leaves.

Jason stared at his brother's fleeing form. Never had he seen Dick exploded, surethere are times when he loses his temper but not at this point. Great, Dick is the only person here his son trust and there he upsets him. Knowing Damian, he would refuse to talk to him until he apologizes.

The kid has better to be thankful that he is his son.

"Maybe in the morning..." he muttered as he enters.

His room...was still the same as before save for cleaned sheets, floors and new clothes. Jason was taken aback, was Bruce really expecting him to come home?

His clothes fitted him, typical old man and his snooping around.

Then again...he is his dad after all.

"Fuck..." he cursed "I'm getting all emotional here because of my room..."

* * *

**Author's note: Awww Jaybird! You really are a softy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I am debating whether I should write the Death of a Family arc...then again Jason would kill me if anything happens to Damian...wait Dick, Bruce and Tim might even join...oh and I made Damian like 7-8 since it would be more adorable and moonbounce will appear much soon XD.**

* * *

Dick grinned as he opened his door wide and suddenly-

**SLAM**!

It was a miracle that the door survived it but for those who are still sleeping...

"AAAAAAGH! DICK YOU BASTARD!" Jason roared from his room. "IT'S FUCKING 6, **6**!"

"DICK!" Tim yelled as he tend his poor ear. "YOU DAMAGED MY EARDRUMS!"

"THAT WAS HIGHLY IMMATURE GR-UNCLE!" Damian shouted as stomped out.

Dick snickered as he watch the faces of his brothers and nephew who are all recently woke up from their sleep. They all look so hilarious and Dick couldn't help but laugh as he saw Jason with eyebags and messy clothes, Tim rubbing his ears in a wife beater while Damian looked cute with his frown and pajamas (unknown to the boy, Jason, Dick and Tim quickly took a photo of it).

"Good morning my dear sunshines~" he ignored the glares being directed to him. "Alfie is preparing breakfast and we have like 2 minutes to eat, ta-ta!" he dashed out.

"DICK!"

* * *

"That was a bit too much to wake them all up Master Richard..." Alfred chided his surrogate grandson as glanced all the boys who were woke up by Dick's 'alarm'.

Dick just hummed a tune as he ignores Jason's glares, Tim stabbing his pancakes and Damian's grumbling. He look up and suddenly Alfred wasn't there.

Ninja butler all right.

"So change of topic." Tim said, breaking the silence "I think that I should get back to the Titans soon and-"

"Hold it Tim, I was just thinking of an idea...why don't you take your nephew with you?" Dick was suddenly attacked by several voices.

"NO! I REFUSE TO HANG AROUND WITH DR-UNCLE DRAKE'S PEERS!"

"HE HASN'T ADJUST TO BEING A CIVILIAN YET DICK!"

"AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE YOU SHOULD TALKED TO!? I AM HIS DAMN **FATHER** FOR FUCK'S SAKES!"

Dick winced as his ears throbbed, maybe he shouldn't have done it but...

"Jason, you just only found out he was your son yesterday and I am his mentor for like a year so your arguement is invalid. Tim, Damian has you and he needs other people to talk to and not only his family. Damian..." Damian looked up "You need to learn how to deal with others and learned about being a normal child..."

"But I just recently found out and I haven't...well the teen..." Damian looked down and Dick swore that Damian almost looked like he is crying-

"Damian! Sorry, sorry hush now don't cry!" Dick hugged the boy, ignoring the boy's protest and Jason's envious looked, he will let Jay comfort him soon. "I just want you to experience that's all...right I forgot that you found out...well how about this...we won't send you until you're tenth birthday...sound's good?"

Damian nodded as he wiped his tears away. Dick ruffles his little boy's hair but then he unexpectedly carried Damian and settled his in Jason's lap.

"His your kid, I'm just his uncle." Dick grinned as Jason stared at him in shock. Damian immediately stiffened up as he is sitting on his father's lap, the man who nearly killed them.

Jason panicked internally as he felt Damian stiffened, what should he do!?

"Relax kid, not gonna scare you or anything..." Jason whispered as he rub his...son's back while ignoring Dick's squeals and Tim's camera.

Damian huffed, despite being an 8 year old he still acts like an adult (but at times he can be a child) "I'm not scared, mother trained me in tortures so this isn't new."

Suddenly the atmosphere grew cold and Damian wondered if Alfred turned the air conditioner on.

"Remind me to kill her..." Jason mumbled as he clutched Damian tightly.

"I'm with you..." Dick nodded in agreement.

"If she didn't hid him, maybe he wouldn't have turned out this way and act like a normal kid..." Tim murmured.

Damian couldn't help but shivered, his predecessors and family are not to be trifled with.

* * *

Dick eagerly opened the door as he welcomed a special visitor.

"Hi Cass!" Dick greeted his foster sister. "You're back from Hong Kong I see."

Cassandra nodded "Yes and I am staying here for a vacation..."

"That's great! Oh and ummm how did you feel about the news we told you about?" Dick cringed as he watched his sisters made a frown.

"It isn't enough for her to turn me into a heartless bodyguard but to train, hid, lied and make her own child into an assassin is the last straw. To think my own brother is really my nephew-"

"Hey calm down, me and the others are mad at her too but for now...Damian! Your big si- aunt is here!"

A sound of someone sliding down the staircase rail was something not one expected of Damian.

"Master Damian!" Alfred cried in surprise "Must you slide down your grandfather's stairs!?"

"Let him be Alfie." Jason soothed his surrogate grandfather "I made him so he can have at least a normal childhood before he turns 12."

"Ver well Master Jason, I shall overlook this matter but only once." the butler sternly told him "Oh I see Mistress Cassandra is here."

"Who-" Jason saw an Asian woman next to Dick "Is she?..."

"Yup! Meet our sister, Cassandra Cain-Wayne!"

"A pleasant to meet you brother." Cassandra bowed her head a bit.

"Uh hi-"

Damian suddenly crashed into him.

"Ow...Little guy..." Jason winced "Watch it..."

"I didn't mean to..." Damian stammered, trying to find the right word on what to say.

"Say sorry Little D when you hurt someone especially your dad." Dick lectured.

"Is that the word you need to apologize? Mother told me not to say it."

Now the room felt even colder and Damian seriously wondered if every part of the house has an air conditioned.

"Evil woman...evil woman...bad enough that she taught him not to feel emotions..." Dick mumbled.

"I feel like a lesson shall be taught to her by me..." Cassandra said quietly with a lace of anger.

"Wait she taught him not to feel...get me the biggest gun. NOW."

Damian took a step back, was it really that bad?

* * *

Dick later took his family in the living where Tim is currently reading his files.

"Aunt Cassandra, is it true that your dad shot you with bullets for your first training when you were five?" Damian asked his si-aunt.

"Yes little one, it was a horrible thing to experience. (Damian pouted at her nickname while Dick chuckled.) I do not wish others to suffer the same." Cassandra told her nephew gently.

"It's all right Aunt Cassandra, mother only trained me at age 3 with advance study and ninja basic skills." Damian widens his eyes as Jason punched a nearby wall.

"I know what he been through but to hear it's already normal to him is too much..." Dick clenched his fists.

"Augh! I'm starting to hate her more!" Jason threw his arms up in the air. "She is so getting it!"

"Young master..." Alfred kneel down in front of the boy "Those are not what any child had to live."

"I know P-("Oh so she and Ra's taught him those manners!?" Tim cried)...ummm Alfred."

Dick let out a whooped and Tim smiled, confusing the other siblings.

"Damian usually called us and Alfred by the surname as...he was taught of that and umm the league taught him about servants and useless lives..." Tim had to close his eyes as Jason and Cassandra looked furious.

"I am on the edge already! They are taking it too far!"

* * *

After the furious siblings episode, Dick manages to convice the whole family to go with him for a trip to the mall to bond with Cassandra. Also Cassandra insists that she will show Damian some Chinese animal shops which delighted the boy.

"T-That's wonderful! Thank you!" for the first time, Damian looked excited that it was so cute.

'_Note to self...he likes animals...so cute_...' Cassandra.

"Well he always likes animals and-"

**MOOOOO**!

"Ah! I have to say goodbye to BatCow and Alfred!" Damian dashed towards the stairs.

"His cat is named Alfred and BatCow is a cow." Tim explained "He is a vegetarian because of BatCow and ironically values the animal's lives..."

"So there is hope for the boy..." Cassandra smiled.

"A cow? My kid has a cow!?" Jason shooked his head "It was a cat and now a cow? Dick..." Jason glared.

"B-But he begged me and he hugged her..." Dick explained.

"You are **spoiling** him!"

* * *

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live, the Wayne siblings are all in Gotham Mall and the mysterious two siblings who are back from their respective trips, Jason Peter Todd-Wayne from his school trip and search in Europe and Cassandra Cain-Wayne from Hong Kong, are also with them." Vicki said as she tries to get close to the car "Mr. Grayson-Wayme! May I have an interview with your siblings!?"

The other reporters and her are trying to get in the car which prompted Tim to really locked in the car and Alfred to drive carefully.

"Vultures...all of them...Vultures..." Damian mumbled as one reporter screamed adorable.

"I forgot how rabid they all are..." Jason stared in amazement as huge masses of people surrounding the car.

"How did the word gets here this fast?..." Tim shooked his head "Usually they left us alone but then we have the missing ones appeared. Thankfully the word of Damian as Jason's son hasn't been announced..."

"Is this how Gotham is like?" Cassandra asked her brother.

"Not usually unless it is a big sco-"

Suddenly, someone has slammed the door where Damian was, Jason quickly grabbed Damian and settled the boy in his lap. Damian shot his father a grateful looked which earned him a ruffled.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Oh no...

"This is so cute! Damian Wayne being cuddled by his siblings!"

"Let us go already!" Damian cried.

* * *

"Let us be thankful that the mall is protecting us..." Dick said as he watched the guards pushed all of the reporters back.

"Rabid...so much rabid..."

In the midst of chaos, no one notices someone has sneak inside the mall...

* * *

**Author's Note: I made an early BatCow appearance since I wanna see how Jason react when he heard his own kid took in a cow. Jason himself took Ace but Damian took a lot of animals XD.**

**So..guess who snuck out of Arkham to the mall XD**


End file.
